


G is for Gem

by mattsloved1



Series: Sherlock Alliteration Series [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-24
Updated: 2011-10-24
Packaged: 2017-10-24 22:44:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattsloved1/pseuds/mattsloved1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A grumbling Sherlock and grinning John at a Tolkien costume gala.</p>
            </blockquote>





	G is for Gem

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own, nor do I profit from. Thanks to Verity and Scopes for their help through this trying day! ;)

Lady Grace Goodrich's gamekeeper, Garret Grant, had grabbed her garnet and gold ring and got away. Sherlock had gleaned that Grant and his gang were gathered at a Tolkien guise gala. To get by the guards, they were Gandalf the Grey and Gaffer Gamgee the gardener. Sherlock grumbled about their garb while gazing at the grounds.

John gleefully gorged on goodies while Sherlock gregariously greeted guests. Grabbing John, he gave a nod at a gossiping Gollum and Galadriel. Garret had goofed when gifting girlfriend Gwen with the gemstone that now glittered in the glow. Sherlock gesticulated to the group. John grimaced as Lestrade, or Geoff the Gerent of Gondor, grappled Garret to the ground then guided him to the gate.

Sherlock gave a glance and saw John had gallivanted off and was grinning at a Guinevere who had guiltlessly used her guiles to gain access. Grimacing, he gave a groan and gained on Geoff while grouching about the great git who would surely grope the grotesque gargoyle he was giggling with.


End file.
